The Revenge of Yellow Diamond
by stevenuniverse266
Summary: Hey Everyone,This is my first SU fanfic and it takes place down homeworld,earth and most likely space
1. Chapter 1

Yellow Diamond's Return

Homeworld Base 2063

It was a dark room only with at the center a large holo-pad were only three high ranking gems were allowed to enter allowed to was a tall yellow gem with her gemstone located on her chest

with plump lips and an unusually long neck and her hair as a short bob mith two spiked one but with dark blue navy like complexion her gemstone is located on her chest she was wearing a blue cloak of slightly lighter shade and a dark blue bodysuit with a cut out of a diamond for her gem location.

So tell me Blue diamond what is so urgent that you summon me here,the yelow gem said in an uninterested manner.I summoned you here to tell me why there is an abnormally large cluster gem

underneath the Earth's surface!,She said as she glared menacingly at the yellow is not what we had agreed upon!I am Yellow diamond and i will do as i please!the two gems shouted at each other ready to summon their weapons.

Do you have any idea what you have done,You just cost us a planet filled with resources and life!,the blue gem shouted this gets out to the general public our reputation will be ruined!,And what if it did?, the tall yellow gem uttered in a focused manner,They will never find out.

Meanwhile at Beach City 7:30 AM

Pearl what are we doing back at the temple?,I thought we were gonna continue on the drill,the half gem said. Well we were until Garnet said that we needed to get here as fast as we can, Uhhhhhh! s times i wonder what she sees with her future vision!.she said in a panicking and angry-like tone while driving

Meanwhile at the barn 7:17 AM

Hey,Garnet! Where are Pearl and Steven going? ,The purple white haired gem asked in a curious manner

Back to the temple,So that they won't get hurt. Hurt? ,Why would they get hurt? .GAAAAAHH! . What was that!? .The two said in shock

* * *

Welp! That was my very first fanfic and thank you

I am planning on making a chapter 2 so stay tuned for more see ya in the next chapter ^ω^


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:The Arrival

What was that! The Two said in who did this to you?,The green gem uttered only three words till she poofed,It..was... !wait wasn't that the fusion of that Jasper gem and Lapis,Yes she was but were is she,The Fusion said before unleashing her gauntlet,Keep your heads up ! But...Where is she? .I'M RIGHT HERE the four eyed gem said before smashing the purple !Why you no good clod bag! The fusion was angered she was about to Punch Malachite till.

Too Slow! Malachite said in a monstrous tone before poofing Garnet with her Crash ! Finally at long last i have finally taken my reve-,Gaaah! what the! .Hey Jasper did ya miss me?,Lapis Lazuli? how did you?,Heh lets just say I'm More Stronger and more faster than you,Hah! Fool!You are only an aquatic silhouette i am completely solid!,Really? How about if i do water silhouette then grew bigger and bigger till it was as tall as Malachite

Meanwhile at Homeworld

Homeworld Base 2063 9:30 PM

What in Homeworld is going on here!A white gem appeared wearing a white sparkling dress with her gem located on her forehead surrounding it was a white crown.I leave off planet and comeback to fand my most high-ranking gems bickering and smashing Homeworld's most expensive equipment! Tell me why on Homeworld would you two fight! The white gem said before closing the you see...

ummmmm... .What is it Blue Diamond? Blue Diamond as the most high-ranking among the diamonds i command you to tell me!Yes..Of course... .Spit it out you Clod!The white gem said as she was preparing to summon her weapon though blue diamond is also afraid of what might happen to Yellow Diamond she planted a Gigantic Cluster underneath the Earth's Surface that could emerge at any moment!

Yellow Diamond couldn't believe it the calmest of the diamond authority to be pushed to her that is what you did...DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH THIS COULD AFFECT OUR REPUTATION!The white gem summoned her axe just before poofing Yellow Diamond.

Beach City 7:45 AM

Oh how adorable! Steven is sleeping,Well...He is Steven,Gaah! Greg don't scare me like that,Shhh! Steven is Sleeping...,Oh Shush you! if it wasn't for me you would still be old and hairy,Heh i guess i owe you for that

Yesterday

At Rose's Fountain 3:30 PM

Come on Greg,Wait *cough* i'm not as young as i used to be,Not for long,What?,This is the first time we discovered that Rose's Fountain has a very special property against humans it can turn them young again well to their mid 20's i guess,So this is one of Rose's Special places?,Yes,So how do i get in there?,By doing kicked Greg in fact it was kind of ! *Splash* Pearl why did you do that for!?,

Oh nothing *wink*


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:A bigger threat

Gem Homeworld

Homeworld Base 2063

10:25 PM

Blue Diamond! i want you to go send some soldiers to Earth i am going to destroy that cluster!,Forgive me for saying this White Diamond but why do you want to destroy the cluster, because i have a plan for that meebly planet and because it is a disgrace to our Authority to use a geode weapon like that its pitiful!

And lastly i want you to dismiss Yellow Diamond from our Authority i'm afraid her temper will only be a hindrance to my plan,Yes White Diamond but who will replace her? ,No one and if you disobey me you will meet the same faith were the last words she said after she warped to planet Gemini

Meanwhile at the barn

8:20 AM

Okay if that's how you wanna play !,A large water dome appeared,let me show you a new trick i learned "crystallize!" The dome turned into a crystal dome,Say Goodnight Lazuli!Bwahahahahmwahaha!,Really Know why don't i show you how a real water gem does of a sudden several water limbs appeared. Did you really think i would be beaten by a mediocre gem like you, did you ever think that i would ever want to be your prisoner well... Not Anymore!.A Large Tidal wave swallowed the whole barn and poofed Malachite but the only one left standing was Lapis Lazuli

Uhhhh...did it work ,woah everything is wrecked i guess i overdid it with my power...again now where are those Crystal gems and ? Peridot's gem why on Earth would it be here still i better find a place to shelt-hm? what is this it looks like some sort of drill and it seems to be undamaged with my tidal wave this looks like the work of a Peridot and a Builder pearl

Wait! don't touch that green gem was !? you reformed already? well i might say i like the new blue gem said in a more relaxed because i replaced my diamonds with stars you can't make fun of me!.The green gem said as she was getting more and more we better find the others then... ,Others?.Yes the Crystal Clo- two spoke two each other like they only just two look out!.They looked to direction of the tiny red gem What, of that!

A...a..Warship! Run! .No don't! its not coming for us,The blue one eyed gem said in an emotionless why is it in the sky?,Because its trying to find the cluster are the only ones left on the barn Amethyst's gem is cracked and Jasper's only use to us is to be you are saying we should follow that thing?.Yes.

Homeworld Warship

8:45 AM

Landing the warship on location GS Sector V8 Hello,Contacting White Diamond i repea-,No need to repeat Zircon,Yes...Ummm...White Diamond are you sure its wise to only send one gem in a squadron

of gemini assasins and warriors,of course it is plus you are the only gem i know who has not taken on a female form,but White Diamond...,You will do your orders as you are ordered to,As you wish White Diamond.

.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:Hit the Cluster

Forest

9:00 AM

Okay Everyone,Our mission is to track down the cluster and destroy it,is that the gemini assasins and wariors all spoke in unison to commander!Good now scatter if any of us find the cluster you will fire this signal flare,understand?Yes commander!

Woah...Those are a lot of said while holding on to Ruby's !Peridot what is your weapon?The Red gem said while summoning her you see i have 2 said in a more nervous tone.2 weapons!Shhhh!The blue one eyed gem said before looking back to the direction of the my weapon is based on my type i am a cut facet means i can make holograms of anything and a Gun for safety follow those soldiers they're already on the move!The blue gem said as she summoned her water wings.i am going to be the lookout incase there is any danger okay?

The Temple

9:45 AM

Okay everything seems to be alright now all we need to do is...Oh no!what?what is it pearl!Its a Colony ship it carries people to different worlds including the Steven is still asleep not to mention he summoned a bubble to surround him in his what are we going to do?Nothing,There's nothing we can do.A shadowy figure in a cloak appeared But her cloak was dark yellow

Forest

10:00 AM

Can anyone tell me why its taking so long to find that cluster!We are sorry commander,but we detect no energy readings in this search harder!2 hours long are they going to search the cluster?the blue gem said as she was has been found,i repeat target has been Gemini soldier activated the signal signal flare hit Lapis !Oh no i think i hit someone!Excuse me are you alright?The soldier asked the wounded Gem.*cough*What the- Who are you!

I am Soldier 2013 but to be specific my name is Pyrus a Soldier from planet Gemini.I see...well till we meet again gem summoned her water 2013 have you found the cluster!?I have soldier then pointed to the large multi-colored even more hideous than i Say goodbye Cluste-What the!?The Cluster was glowing bright until a shadowy figure appeared and touched the cluster and absorbed its are you!I am Yellow Dia- No i am no longer that gem i am Topaz!I am the destroyer of this planet!Capture the Rogue Diamond!I will dissasemble the cluster now go!Yes Commander!Fools take this!A gigantic Energy blast swallowed everything in its sight.I call that move "Supernova".Hah!from a hundred to one!thanks to the cluster i am stronger than was the only one left ?A survivor well not for long!Fool don't just stand there run!Those were the words of his ?Interesting,By the way i can see you Crystal Gems!Gaah!we've been said as she was hello Peridot did you miss me!She said in a hideous gems we offer our .The one eyed gem said as she was attempting to fuse with !you're back!Okay YD!you wanna fight then go ahead!Fool did you forget who you're fighting with!Yellow Diamond Summoned her Two Gems clashed vigorously they were engaged in a fight more intense because they were in an entirely different surrender already blind fool!the yellow gem was getting impatient she wanted to use this power to destroy the planet not to fight with a !No keep it together!She was able to push back Topaz's !Enough of this!i have bigger fish to fry!And in an instant Topaz managed to warp herself using the power of the cluster


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:Vengeance

Forest

1:45 PM

Garnet!Are you all right?The green gem said nervously.I'm fine Peridot,No need to be if you say so,i mean you were up against homeworld second strongest the Way Peridot what are we going to do to these me!The Female Gemini warrior said in an upset gals!happy now!, female gem warrior said as she commander then approached Garnet and it is okay with you Fusion we would like to stay on ?The fusion asked the when Yellow Dia- I mean Topaz appeared her energy was so strong that it shorted out our power you can commander said as he was trying to build shelter for his companions.

Meanwhile at the temple

2:00 PM

Hey Pearl,What?,Who was that tall lady that came out of the ship?,If my knowledge is correct i think it could've been Yellow Diamond's War Clothes but she only wears that when she's in a battle or when she is about to destroy a pearl if she was a diamond then why is the 4 diamond symbols that form a singular diamond have a X mark on can only mean that Yellow Diamond did something so terrible without the other diamond's permission which caused her dismission of the diamond !look she's back!the pearl said as she summoned her i need to recharge that fusion really took a hit on said as she flew out of Earth

Inside the temple.

Steven's dream

Wha? Where am i and why is Everything yellow?Hello Rose... .Who said that?.I appeared but she was wearing a body suit with a Diamond with a Cross on it. Say Good bye to everything you ever loved everything started to get engulfed in bright golden a scene appeared that only Steven could see.A mural of human,gems and other planetary people screaming in and White Diamond were crying in sorrow and Topaz was sitting in a throne and the scenery was engulfed in !Steven said as he woke up from that nightmare then he popped the bubble and walked outside to find...


	6. Chapter 6 : (Exclusive)

Chapter 6 :The fall of White Diamond

Homeworld Capital

9:30 AM

I assure you all that Yellow Diamond has been taken care you sure?because some gems claim they saw Yellow Diamond hijack a Colony Ship.I assure you all that all of those are just false really?The white gem looked to the direction of the voice. Well, Well, Well, If it isn't my old colleague White Diamond, so tell me did you miss me? Not at all to be White gem said as she summoned her battle I told you I was obnoxious civillian shut up! The diamond said as she was performing an ancient battle goodbye White Diamond muhahahahaha! She summoned a katana and blasted an enormous energy blast at White Diamond till she was nowhere in sight. WHITE DIAMOND! Blue Diamond said in shock and my well look who it is Blue Diamond the gem who betrayed me.I didn't betray you,you betrayed us you Clod! Hmmmph! Blue diamond then summoned her the power of Homeworld I hereby use my most greatest attack! Rain down on all those who oppose the Diamond Authority! All the nearby gems said in a !

Blades of Orion rain down upon my Millions of blades appeared in an !

Your Graaaaaaaaaahhh! The yellow gem said as she was getting hit by the blades one by one with no sign of stopping.I can't is because the effect of that spell is that it eliminates all power from the enemy that is why you will never take over really? Lucky I have this a gun that can absorb -Wha- What! She blasted blue diamond with a ! My power! Finally at long last great power is mine now to find White Diamond I now that she's still alive somewhere.

The temple

9:50 PM

Guys,guys are you all right?! Were fine Steven we just got hit by the Ship's energy I okay wait where are Garnet, Amethyst and Peridot?We are right fusion said carrying A reformed but unconscious the way Steven someone special wants to talk to ? water gem then showed herself to ! The half gem who are these they're going to stay with us for a ..Okay! The more the Better! The half gem grinned in even wider. Allow me to introduce myself I am Pyrus the second in command of squadron 62 of Planet looked I guy that cam out of an anime he had red and yellow hair wearing a bodysuit with a 2067 mark at the ! Your a alien but you look like a human in every way.I get that a warrior I am Zircon short for Zirconium I am the head commamder of squadron I am Belelellelabel but you can call me belelba I am the brains of this ...Allow me to welcome you in I'm Pearl

pleased to meet you now follow me as I guide you inside the on times like these Pearl really comes in purple gem said as energetic as how did you heal your gem? Oh my gem is still cracked but atleast I can move and talk I know let's go visit the said running to the warp pad. Amethyst wait! Steven, Peridot can you catch ! The two gems said as they ran to the warp pad.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:Fan-Made Ships Hey Guys and Gals Sorry if i am a bit inactive for the last few days and i am very it will be a Chapter where as you can see in the Title i am going to be shipping some certain little characters enjoy! ^ω^

* * *

The Temple 5:38 AM Woah! This Planet is so Unique! Well welcome to Earth! The Pearl said to the astounded follow me as i guide you inside the you're back where did you go anyway?.The green gem asked the Tired Lapis Lazuli.I just negotiated with Jasper if she wants to join The Crystal Gems and he said Yes! Haha!.The blue gem said in a wide grin.I joined you Crystal Gems because she said something that Really Made me orange gem said as she made her hands form a ? The green gem asked the furious orange ..  
Flashback Yesterday 11:38 PM Well Jasper this is the Video i want to show blue gem said as she sat down and inserted the USB Labeled YD is A Clod at the on Jasper its Starting! The Orange gem then sat are we anyway Lapis? The Orange gem asked the focused Lapis the Crystal Hideaway since its abandoned i use this place as my Blue gem to the Unbeliveing orange gem. i believe you now where is the Video you want to show me? The Orange Gem then looked at the tell me Yellow Diamomd what should we use as soldiers to keep guard of the Pure Prism Stone? Blue Diamond said to the Bored Yellow gem .

we use The Quartz Soldiers again? The Tall Blue Gem said. i can't trust those mindless dirt gems! The orange gem reacted Angrily And Smashed the Laptop with her Crash Helmet. Hey i just fixed that Jasper!

Present 5:43 AM Ohhhh,Okay! The green gem said as she was preparing for a i better go find Amethyst Steven is probably already there waiting for were the Last words Peridot said after she warped to Rose's i better go Jasper make youself feel at Blue gem said as she went to look for ! Ouch! Those were the words Pyrus and Lapis said as they bumped into each i am so sorry! Gahh! Naked Person! Those were the words Lapis said as she ran away it seems that it is a custom here to wear clothes after newly said as he blushed slightly and put on some clothes.

* * *

So did you guys find the ship i was talking about?If so comment or give a review if you object or accept this everybody see you on the next chapter ^ω^


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Topaz VS Planet Gemini

Planet Gemini Colony Ship Landing Port 12:30 AM (Midnight)  
"Hm.. So this is the fabled Planet Gemini not so impressive up close" The Yellow Gem said as she summoned her katana and blasted the Planetary Landing Port. "Stop Her! She must not get the power of The Planetary Geode Core" Those were the Last Words the guards said after they were swallowed by the dark energy blast.

"Fools! You will never defeat me with your meebly power" The Yellow gem said as she kept blasting them with her katana." Planetary Landing Port destroyed now to deal with the remaining transportation here" Topaz said as she absorbed all the ships' power supply.

Gemini Warship Landing Port 12:43 AM (Midnight)  
"Not much security here... Maybe this won't be a hassle after all" The Yellow Gem said in a smug face. "Say goodbye to every exit you can find Planet Gemini" Topaz said as she Blasted the Ports to bits and then she moved as fast as light itself and destroyed every port that she found.

Planet Gemini Capital 1:16 AM "Everyone, Please Calm down i assure you that we will hunt this destroyer down and bring her to justice!"The king said wearing a white suit with a red neck-tie."You better do king if you don't we will have to do it ourselves!" The people said as they took every weapon they could find."No need to hunt Fools! It is I Yellow Dia- I mean Topaz, I have come here to takeover your pitiful planet! And I will do it with an iron fist! Literally" Topaz said as she enlarged her fist and turned it iron and punched the ground like a falling meteor. "Yes Fear me! Run a way in Fear! HAHAHA!" Topaz said as she kept blasting every innocent civillian in her way. "Planet Gemini I am your new ruler Lady Of Fear and Destruction Topaz! You will do as I say when I say it! Is that Clear!" 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Reign of the Yellow Tyrant

Homeworld Capital 5:30 AM "You will never win Yellow Diamond I am not the king of Gemini for a reason!" The king said as he started sparking blue and purple energy."Impossible how are you able to move with all those blast I gave you, No matter I can use that power for good use for me of course" Topaz said as she did a hideous grimace and blasted the king."Do you think I would let my power be consumed! Take this!" The King said as she blasted Topaz with a Thunderous clap of lightning."Adieu Topaz! My people I will Return to save you all!"

"All people of Gemini bow down before your new Ruler hahahahaha!" Topaz said as she burned the Gemini banners and transformed it to what appears to be the exact same image like the mural from the moon base, It was a dark day in Planet Gemini Months have passed since Yellow Diamond became the new ruler and it looks like they may never get their freedom back.

The Barn (Several Months After) 7:23 AM "Hey guys I think I'm finally getting control over my healing powers again!" The Half gem said in a happy manner, Months Actually passed on Earth And it looked like Pyrus, Zircon and Belelba were finally getting used to Earth."That is great Steven we new you could it" The Pearl said Joyfully to the half gem."Ummm Pyrus I wanted to see if I could speak with you" Lapis said as she slightly blushed."Sure! What is it Lapis?" Pyrus said as he followed Lapis into the woods into a hidden sanctuary."I want to confess my feelings towards you because I lo-" Lapis said as she was interrupted by a corrupted gem monster, Pyrus picked up her laser gun while Lapis turned her water wings to fists, With their combined powers they poofed the corrupted gem in an instant."Well Pyrus what I wanted to say was I love you!"Pyrus was shocked his face turned bright red and he answered."Yes!" Pyrus said as he picked up amd kissed Lapis amd went back to the barn.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:Roses and Blossoms

The Barn 9:30 AM "Hey Pearl what was Mom like when dad and mom haven't met?"The Half gem said in a curious and sad like manner, Pearl noticed the flower Steven was holding and the picture next to it."Well I suppose Greg already told you how he met your mother and how he came to know us, But I guess its time to tell you everything, Its to tell you how Rose met me and Amethyst, I suppose Garnet already told how she met your mother okay so here I go" The Pearl then sat down and made her gem project a video of all of Her Memories."You see Steven I was Pink Diamond's Pearl she was a nice and Welcoming to gems especially if they were weak or poor" Pearl gem enlarged her projection of her nemories so steven could see clearly."Oh Pearl! I need you to Guard the sanctuary for me when I get back" Pink Diamond said in a motherly tone she was with Rose Quartz her student that will one day be a head commander of the Quartizine Squadron."Yes Pink Diamond I will be here waiting and guarding your sanctuary" Pearl said as she locked the gates."That was my Life everyday 24/7 non-stop until one day everything changed I was sent to the line of battle me an inexperienced pearl to guard the magnificent Pink Diamond and The Brave Rose Quartz until Pink Diamond was shot by the enemy she was holding a flag with the Yellow Diamond Symbol on it In fact the Diamond Authority didn't even exist then it was every diamond and her army for herself to reign supreme of homeworld, Yes Pink Diamond's gem was cracked and was on the verge of dying but she managed to say the words Rose I am passing on my power and Authority to you do not be afraid trust in your heart my beautiful Rose she then held Rose's hand and said Transfer thy Power to my One True Gem who never left thy side Rose began to glow she then stood up and held Pink Diamond's Shards on her hands and cried I will carry on your wish my Diamond" Pearl then began to sob while steven tried to calm Pearl "You're right I shouldn't cry at a time like this then Rose held her sword in hand and blasted the enemy except the Commanders of each army My fellow diamonds we mustn't fight over our planet which we were born in it is time to rule homeworld as one" Pearl said as she dissolved the projection and began to sob."Hey pearl but what is this picture of Mom amd some three other gems?" The half gem said to the sobbing Pearl."That is the Picture from the Founding of the Diamond Authority but I only know so little you can ask Garnet on what was it like preparing for the Stand against Homeworld to Earth, And that flower is the same flower that Rose wore in the founding, I'm surprised its still intact after all these years" Pearl said as she looked at the running Steven and looked at the Picture and flower Steven handed to her."Oh Rose... If I only knew what your Heart truly desired through all this millenia"

Inside the Barn 10:43 AM "Hey! Amethyst, Amethyst, Amethyst!" The purple gem then opened her eyelids to see who was calling her."Yo! Ste-man What dup" The purple gem said as she stretched her body. "I was wondering if you could tell me about Rose Quatz my mom" Steven said as he sat down."Ya sure I could tell what it was like when me and Rose met" The purple gem said as she opened a bag chips."Well it all began when I first emerged in the kindergarten when I saw your mom thrashing the place and destroying all the Gem making inventions, She was all like raah! In fact she was my Role model everytime I would smash something I'd think oh and how she would have acted now that I'm stronger purple gem said as she ate a handful of chips and shoved them all in one gobble."She saw me crawling around and she lend me her hand and she guided me back to the temple, Pearl's reaction was like Rose look out there's a parasite on your arm then she said she's not a parasite she's...A friend , Oh well any friend of Rose is a Friend of mine Pearl said as she acted all superior while Garnet said that's what you always say and that's what it was like then on"The Purple gem said as she smiled and waved Steven goodbye."Okay, Pearl! You can come out now" Amethyst said as she looked at the sad pearl."Did you...Did you tell him everything?!"Pearl said as she started to panic."Of course not I only told Steven the happy details he shouldn't now about the dark ones!"Amethyst said as she started to get angry."I think its time you put a little more faith in Steven he's not a little kid anymore" The Fusion said as she interrupted the two arguing gems."You know he's gonna find out eventually" The Fusion said as she looked at the cloudy and foggy sky it looked like the sun was nowhere to be seen."Yes we know" The two gems said as they looked down and said."What would Rose do?" 


	11. Part 1:The Call (Exclusive)

Chapter 11:The Call

The Barn 6:32 AM "Gaah! Not again!"Pearl said as she was ready to smash the wailing stone in half."Pearl, Stop I'll handle it!"Garnet said as she took a pillow and covered the hole of the wailing stone."We need to get Greg only he knows how to translate the message"Garnet said as she called over the geminians and said."Pyrus, Zircon and Belelba, I need you to guard the drill incase there are any corrupted gems, Alright" The Geminians nodded as they went to the drill."Okay lets go to beach city" Garnet said as she Jumped at a maximum level including Jasper, Pearl, Amethyst, As for Peridot, Lapis and Steven Lapis summoned her water wings and Flew as for Peridot she shapeshifted into a Green Hummingbird and flew away."Wait, Guys I'm going back to the barn I almost forgot Steven" Amethyst said as she turned her self into a ball and shot herself back like a meteor."Hey, Ste-man sorry I forgot you here you can ride on me" Amethyst said as she turned herself into a helicopter and carried Steven to beach city. "

Beach City 6:42 "What took you two so long even Peridot got here before you" Pearl said as she flashed her gem and looked for Greg in the open Storage Unit."Greg isn't here..."Pearl said in shock and disappointment. "What! Did you look inside the Van, The Temple,"Garnet said as she summoned her gauntlet and unplugged the Wailing stone. "Strange no reaction from the humans" Jasper said as she summoned her Crash Helmet and bashed her helmet in the wall."You're right, Their really is no reaction" Lapis said in disbelief."Could they have been abducted" Peridot suggested as she summoned her gun incase there any corrupted gems. "What could this mean, We better look around the Area" Pearl said as she summoned her spear. "Vgcjxthfcrusrxur, fhrgsegtxbxf" Gems looked to the direction of the strange noise to find an enormous cluster gem."This...Is this the result of my work on the cluster" Peridot said in fear as she thought of the clusters she encountered before but not anything like this."Fyutcjytcuyfcgv, vybggffftftcufcyf, Hrdrdeexrlp, Me..."The Cluster said in agony."That is it I am not going to reform in the hands of an abomination! "Jasper said as her body went ablaze and rolled in a super spin dash."Okay, I managed to knock it down but how can we get this cluster to, Gaaah!" Jasper said as she was cocooned by the clusterized gem."That must be the one who kidnapped the humans" Peridot said as she blasted the cluster but it had no effect."Peridot it didn't work" Lapis said in Anger."Did it, My bullets are detected by my visors since my bullets didn't explode we can still track them down. "Great idea Peridot" Steven said as he hugged Peridot. "Aaah! Physical Contact".Peridot said in a tortured way."Okay Peridot where are they?" Garnet said as she summoned her gauntlets. "Over there in that abandoned building".Garnet then blasted the Building's bullet proof doors."Garnet what is going on with you, you're never this tense" Peridot said as she walked in but was instantly poofed and taken by the Cluster gem.

"Peridot!" Everyone said in unison as they shivered."This Cluster gem is out of our league..." Pearl said as she unsummoned her spear."Pearl get ahold of yourself! Garnet said as she held Pearl."Look... Why don't you just summon some Holo-Pearls and let them in the building, And if they don't come back in an hour, Lets assume the Cluster got them" Garnet suggested as she was pissed off.(An hour later) "Okay now we can assume the clu- oh! Here comes a Holo-Pearl but only one?" Garnet said in a curious tone."Impossible! Those Holograms were at the peak of their level!" Pearl said as she was pulled inside by the cluster gem."I have had enough of playing!... If you won't come...I WILL!" The Cluster said as she appeared in front of them with thousand of cocoons on its back, The Cluster had the figure of Alexandrite, The Hair of Suggilite, Its face had several holes and large pupiless eyes and looked as if inside was a mouth, It had colors of red for its face, Blue and Green for its Arms and legs, It wore Rags that were stitched together like a mummy, it even taught itself language and how to speak it was a very adapting gem."Gems! Get Ready!" Garnet said as she enlarged her gauntlets and jumped at the Cluster."That will not work on Me Feeble little fusion, You are a Calculated fusion which is weak and bland, I on the other hand am a wild and eccentric fusion, I am an explosion of power and taste!" The Cluster bragged as she brushed off Garnet like a mere pebble."Lapis, Steven, Amethyst you must fuse..."Those were the Last words Garnet said as she was stepped on luckily her gems were undamaged."Okay lets mash it up! Looks like I can finally fuse! Yeah! Fusion, Fusion" The three said as they performed their fusion dance, They held each others hands to form a circle, And moved their feet and hands in a rhythm and beat, They then Seperated and did their signature dances, Night Club dancing for Amethyst, Tribal dancing for Lapis,And... I don't know what Steven's dance is so the Cutie pie Dance I guess, They then formed into a four armed woman it had Lapis Lazuli' Skirt but shorter it had Amethyst's Pants Underneath the skirt it had Steven's Favorite Shirt but without sleeves it was also in a different color it was split into three The top had a pink color, The Left was Purple, The Right was Blue and at the middle was Amethyst's gem that held together the also had white studded boots that shimmer in the dark, her skin color was the same as Steven's."Take this you Clusterized Tyrant!" And in a one punch the Cluster was poofed the cocoons it made also dissapeared and turned into dust, The People were free including Greg, Peridot, Ruby & Sapphire A.K.A Garnet, And Jasper too."Dad!" The Fusion said as she went to the conscious Greg."Steven!? What in the world did puberty do to you!" Greg said as he held his head in fear."Dad... I just fused" Steven's Voice replied."Oh... good so what do you want me to do?" Steven then separeted himself with Lapis and Amethyst."Here it is the Wailing Stone!" Steven said in a slight grin and unplugged the wailing stone."Gaah! Make it Stop!" The people said."Aaah... There's that thing I wanted to see" Jasper said as she laughed a bit and let out a sigh and said."My wish has come true" Jasper said as she bubbled the Cluster.

"Okay just do this here and...There!" Greg said as he showed the gems the video."Hello...is this thing on?"Blue Diamond's face appeared and her clothes were ragged and ripped."To the Crystal and Stranded gems on Earth...Homeworld needs you we are in a crisis Yellow Diamond I mean Topaz has terrorized Homeworld and taken over Planet Gemini she is preparing for a war a war that will descend on Earth...White Diamond is missing I need you...We need you" The Video was cut but it flashed an image of a Diamond made up of four diamonds but it was crossed out.

* * *

"Will they return to Homeworld, Where is White Diamond? Will the Corrupted gems take part on the war"Find out in the next chapter of this 3 part chapter,Bye-bye".Also Steven Universe is owned by Rebecca Sugar, "However Pyrus, Zircon, Belelba are a figment of my imagination in this chapter and have no relation to the TV series Steven Universe, Anyways Thanks for Reading!"


End file.
